


Control

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Butler!steve, Control, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又黑又狗血，三观不正，慎入</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又黑又狗血，三观不正，慎入

“Steve，我的鞋脏了。”Barnes漫不经心的把双脚架到茶几上，鞋底故意沾上的泥土落在光洁的玻璃平面上格外刺眼。

Toro不自在的看了一眼门口，不出意外那个英俊的管家先生会在一分钟内出现，手上拿着洁白的毛巾和一盒上等的鞋油。他不清楚Barnes和他的管家是怎么回事。至少据他所知Barnes从来不会恶意折辱一个下人。而这样的场景却在他眼前一再上演。

“我讨厌他！”Barnes在和Toro私下聊天的时候不屑的说，“你看到他那张脸了吗，我打赌把他脸皮撕下来里面绝对不是人类的血肉，而是一块铁板或者一颗石头。”

Toro看着管家先生出现在他们面前，他单膝跪地擦拭皮鞋的动作熟稔从容，那张希腊雕像般的脸如Barnes所说的那样没有一丝表情，Toro有点怕他，这很荒唐，他为什么要怕一个手里拿着毛巾和鞋油的管家，他甚至觉得Barnes也有点怕他，不然为什么现在全身放松的是跪着的管家先生而浑身紧绷如临大敌的却是Barnes。他努力装出来的闲适和傲慢在这位管家面前幼稚的可笑。

“好了，少爷。“管家先生站起身，背脊挺直的像一杆标枪，”还有别的吩咐吗？“柔润的男中音不卑不亢，眼睛看着Barnes却又感觉Barnes全然不在他眼里。有一个瞬间Toro觉得Barnes几乎压不住火气要跳起来扇他一巴掌，然而最终Barnes只是挥挥手叫他下去。管家先生离开后Barnes像被戳破的气球摊在沙发上，歪着脑袋盯着管家先生身影消失的门口。

混蛋！混蛋！混蛋！从来都是这样，从来不肯正面看他一眼，无论他怎么挑衅，那个混蛋始终一副看猴戏似的波澜不惊。好像他只是他肩上一粒微不足道的尘埃，轻轻掸去，他还是那个完美的Steve Rogers。Toro看着脸色变幻不定的Barnes，又看了看他盯着的方向，恍然大悟，Barnes你这个口是心非的白痴！

“我讨厌他！“Barnes对Toro恨恨的说。Toro在心里翻了个白眼。 

“你试过向他告白吗？“Toro小心翼翼的看着Barnes的脸色。他不想戳好友的痛处但是看他这样下去又实在太蠢不过。

Barnes从鼻子里哼出一声，”你以为我是个胆小鬼，怕被拒绝所以不敢行动？“

”不，你不是那种人。“Toro真心实意的评价，Barnes不是胆小鬼，哪怕对象是俄国沙皇他也不会退缩,”所以他知道？“Toro不由得的同情他求爱不得的朋友。

”算是吧。不过在他眼里那是小鬼胡闹，根本没当真，自以为绅士十足的拒绝了我还劝我找个年龄相称的男朋友。“

”大你几岁？“

”十岁。年龄根本不是问题，他只是不喜欢我。“

“你怎么知道他不喜欢你，老实说，你可是个漂亮男孩。”

“我不是瞎子，一个人是不是对我有意思我看得出来。那些银质餐具在他眼里都比我对他更有吸引力。“

”那就算了呗，找到下一任你自然就忘记他了。“

Barnes苦笑了一下，不置可否。忘了他，他怎么不想忘了这个混蛋，忘了他那张永远没有表情的脸，忘了他冷冰冰的说他给他的那些关心都是一个管家的分内事，忘了他擦掉他的眼泪叫他去找一个和他相称的男孩，忘了他的皮肤是怎样留恋那停留不过一秒的温度。


	2. Chapter 2

他帮Barnes整理衣领，一阵柠檬香味隐隐约约在他的鼻腔里骚动，他熟悉这个味道，那是他自己常用的一款柠檬香皂，Barnes又偷了他的香皂，小少爷如此漂亮精致身上却飘着这么廉价的香味，他轻轻皱了下眉，Barnes眼角上挑，嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下，这变成了一种游戏。他们之间的游戏。

Steve转到他身后抚平肩上的褶皱，隔着轻薄的布料Barnes能清晰的描绘出Steve手指的形状，他微微阖上双眼，想像把那些形状优美的手指含在嘴里仔细品尝的滋味。Steve会发出什么样的呻吟，他会兴奋吗，他会喜欢吗。不会，他不会喜欢，他什么也不喜欢。他没有喜怒哀乐，是个冷血的假人。可是假人的手指是暖的，呼吸也是暖的，他恨自己为什么要爱这样一个徒有人类生理特征的假人。

 

“好了，少爷。”在他走神的片刻里Steve已经把他的衣服打理完毕，双手优雅的背在身后恭敬的问他还有什么吩咐。自从表白被拒后以后Steve再也不和他多话，他听到最多的几句话就是少爷有什么吩咐，少爷还有什么吩咐，好了，少爷，是的，少爷。

“跟我去吧，别人给我端茶倒水我不习惯。”Barnes瞥了他一眼，手轻轻一抬，“我的手套。”

Steve眼里一丝波澜也无，即使Barnes指使他做的这些事根本不应由一个管家动手，他把他当低等男仆使唤，甚至在朋友面前。这没什么要紧，是Barnes的朋友不是他的。他没有朋友。

社交舞会一成不变的无聊，人们公式化的可笑的相互敷衍，Steve跟在Barnes身后一步远的距离，穿着定制的西装（Barnes说不能丢他的脸），既不打扰他和其他宾客寒暄也不错过Barnes的每一个寻常或无理的指令，周围的人看他的眼神有鄙视有同情间或还有带着情欲的贪婪。

Steve出众的外貌总会在这样的舞会上吸引不少人的注意，今天他又不出意外的收到了Rosalyn夫人火辣的邀请，Barnes冷笑一声凑到他耳边压低声音，“她们难道不知道你硬不起来吗？” 

Steve嘴角紧紧抿成了一条直线，Barnes心中的弦随着Steve的嘴角绷紧了，他不止一次这样试图激怒Steve，试图从Steve身上挤出一丁点人类的反应。骂他几句或者干脆给他一拳，他紧张的等待着，等待着那根看不见的引线点燃Steve的怒火，然而和他从前千百次的失望一样，他的挑衅像投进死水的石子，一丝涟漪也未泛起，Steve执起Rosalyn夫人的手，礼貌的微笑，优雅的行了一个吻手礼，Rosalyn夫人期待的看着他，希望Steve邀请她跳一支舞.

“夫人，有幸请您共舞一曲吗？”Barnes不着痕迹的插入Steve和Rosalyn夫人之间，弓身向Rosalyn夫人伸出戴着白手套的手，Steve被他牢牢挡在身后，Rosalyn夫人勉强扯出一丝敷衍的微笑，搭上Barnes恭候的手缓缓步入舞池。

 

Barnes肆无忌惮的释放他的魅力，贴在Rosalyn夫人耳边说着妙语连珠的俏皮话，他赞美Rosalyn夫人迷人的风采，嘲笑Rosalyn夫人不喜欢的宾客，Rosalyn夫人被他逗的像个女学生似的伏在他肩头大笑不已，一刻钟的工夫Barnes便成功的让Rosalyn夫人对Steve那一点迷恋抛到了九霄云外。

他们如胶似漆像一对情人似的耳鬓厮磨喁喁细语，Barnes带着Rosalyn夫人在舞池里转了一圈又一圈，眼角的余光在Rosalyn夫人没留意的时候搜寻Steve的位置，Steve孤零零的站在拥挤的人群中，他站立的姿态依然像一尊死寂的雕像，只在人们向他打招呼的时候突然活过来。他低头看了一眼Rosalyn夫人如花的笑靥，突然没了兴致，Rosalyn夫人脸上浮着醉酒般的酡红，暗示他舞会结束他们可以一起去她的宅邸共度良宵。如果不是Rosalyn夫人的丈夫过世不到半年，也许他会考虑一下，毕竟拒绝女士的请求不是绅士所为。

真遗憾。Rosalyn夫人亲了亲他的脸颊，今晚不要让太多人心碎哦，小淘气。

她大大方方的离开了，Barnes耸了下肩，倒是个有着不辱门庭风范的好女人。他的问题在于尽管他周围有那么多好女人他偏偏就爱那个让他不知如何是好的“坏”男人。

Steve毋庸置疑是个“坏”男人，他偷走了他的心拒不归还，时不时还狠狠捏几下让他胸口抽痛的喘不过气来，于是他也偷Steve的东西，偷他的香皂，他的钢笔，他的领带，甚至他的内衣。Steve早就发现了但是他缄默不语，既没有去警局告发他也没有警告他让他停止偷窃。

他纵容他。超过了一个管家对雇主的纵容。他固执的相信那代表什么，心里偷偷藏着一丝希望，一丝有一天Steve会爱他的希望。像个水中捞月的傻猴子。


	3. Chapter 3

Barnes讨厌去Stark家做客，他喜欢Stark家的儿子却极其不中意他的父亲。Howard Stark每次都会让Tony在邀请名单上添加Steve的名字，仿佛Steve才是他真正想要邀请的客人，而Barnes小少爷不过是商场买一赠一的强迫推销品。

他有理由怀疑Howard和Steve的友情，他第一眼见到Howard自己的管家Edwin Javis的时候就知道，Howard Fucking Stark他妈的就热衷金发碧眼这种类型，传言Javis不仅帮Howard洗内裤还帮他缝裤子拉链，理由是他的裤子拉链经常坏掉，什么样的正经人裤子拉链会经常坏掉！Javis是位可敬的已婚男士，但谁告诉你Howard Stark会在乎Javis家里有个名叫Anna的娇妻，噢，可怜的Anna，尽管Javis包办了所有家务但她仍然是被戴了绿帽子的那个。因为Anna，这位他从未谋面却倍感亲切的女士，他对待Javis的态度和Steve一样恶劣。而最棒的一点是，他不爱Javis。

Steve和他进门十分钟不到，Howard就借口让Steve帮他看看新收藏的抽象派油画把Steve骗去了他的储藏室，如果Howard是个女人他打赌Steve回来的时候领口会沾上醒目的口红印，Tony托着腮双肘撑在吧台上，“我觉得自己需要一双水晶鞋。”Barnes被酒呛了一下，睁大眼睛看着Tony。Tony白他一眼，“要是以后Steve虐待我，记得带着水晶鞋来解救我啊，王子殿下。”

呵，Tony也这么觉得，Howard在追Steve。Howard光明正大明目张胆的追求Steve，而Steve从不拒绝Howard的邀请，所以Steve是因为Howard才拒绝自己吗。

Barnes受不了脑中浮现的画面，在随后的聊天中显的十分心不在焉，Tony不高兴的戳他脸颊，“我让你那么无聊？”Barnes回过神来，“我在想你爸。”Tony一口水喷出来，“你暗恋Howard？千万不要，他是个糟透了男人，还有我不要一个年纪跟我一般大的小妈。”

“不，我暗恋Javis。”Barnes厚颜无耻的伸出脚尖企图绊倒正给他们端来点心的好管家.

好管家不着痕迹的避开Barnes使坏的脚尖，操着一口纯正的维多利亚口音特别端庄的看着Barnes，“你知道，我有一个太太两个孩子，再照顾一个可能忙不过来。”

Tony鼓起脸，“嘿，Howard和我没那么幼稚。”

好管家耸耸肩，仪态优雅的离开了。

“所以Javis是你们父子两个人的老妈子？”Barnes露出几分同情的神色。

“所以你要考虑给Steve减薪了吗？他的工作量只有Javis的一半。”

“那我可要去工会抗议了。”Steve推门而入，嘴角噙着一丝微笑，看上去和善可亲。

Barnes斜了他一眼，每次和Howard相处之后Steve总是变得轻松可爱，仿佛从那副雕像皮底下突然蹦跶出的一个有血有肉陌生人，并且这个陌生人会带着友好的微笑看着Barnes，和他说上几句俏皮话，他真可笑，沦落到需要沾Howard，那个整天拈花惹草的花花公子的光才能让他和Steve说上几句正常话。

愤怒不请自来，烧的Barnes心里劈啪作响，“我和Toro还有个约会，Tony，抱歉我赶时间。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，“好吧，希望你下次不要临时冒出来什么奇怪的约会。”

“他给你多少钱让你笑的那么开心？”Barnes拧了一把Steve的脸。

坐在驾驶位上的Steve看着前方的路，小心的换了档，减缓车速，“您不应该坐在副驾驶位上，这个位置不安全。”

“你相信那些无聊的统计数字？副驾驶死亡率，后排座生还率？”Barnes不屑的靠在内侧车门上。Steve的眉头皱的更深了。

“你跟我在一起就只有这一种表情吗？”Barnes用手指划着车窗玻璃。

“我只想保证您的安全。”

“我讨厌安全。”

“如果您一定要坐在副驾驶位置上，那么请至少系好安全带。”Steve转过头直视着前方不再看他。

Barnes懒洋洋的靠了好一会儿才不情不愿的系上安全带。

“你这是往哪里开？”Barnes踢了一脚仪表板。

“Toro少爷家。”

“掉头，回家，我现在不想见Toro。”

Steve依言默默掉转车头，Barnes斜了他一眼后满足的阖上眼睛靠着椅背打盹，他不知不觉的睡着了，醒来的时候身上披着一件大衣，Steve的，他能嗅出上面淡淡的柠檬香味，即使他总是偷Steve的香皂，Steve还是会买上相同的香皂放在相同的位置，他裹在Steve的大衣里恍恍惚惚的想，他们的味道是一样的。

“到了，少爷，请下车。”Steve为他打开车门，恭敬的站在一边。“不想动。”Barnes把Steve的大衣盖在自己的脸上，缩在下面一动不动。Steve会怎么做，把他晾在这里还是站在车边一直等。他多半会站在车边一直等，Steve的耐性好的像一头狩猎中的狮子。可以三天三夜盯着一个猎物寸步不挪。

他没想到Steve会抱他，丢脸的把他像个娇弱的公主一样抱在怀里，一路抱进了他的卧室，他打赌所有看见他们的仆从都极不体面的笑了，途中有好事的家伙问他怎么了，Steve淡淡的回道，“少爷睡着了。”万幸他的脸上还蒙着那件该死的大衣他的家仆看不到他因为羞耻而窜上来的红晕。Steve是个撒谎高手，他贴着他的胸口听不到Steve的心脏有一丝慌乱。

Steve把他安顿好，干脆的拿走了他的大衣，Barnes在Steve关上门后，狠狠地把床头柜上的水晶花瓶砸到了门板上，一声巨响后花瓶碎片溅的地板上到处都是，他愣愣的盯着那些碎片发了一会儿呆，然后嚯的躺下蒙上被子，他确信醒来后这里会光洁的像什么也没发生过。

Steve，混蛋！


	4. Chapter 4

Barnes醒了，不是慢悠悠的醒来，而是眼皮卡塔一下像诡异的木偶娃娃一样打开，他怀疑自己做了噩梦，不然他不会醒的这么早，他像往常一样摇了摇床边的铃，却等了半天也没等到Steve大驾光临。那个混蛋去哪儿了。他只好换了一根绳子使劲摇，期待哪个有空的家仆大发慈悲的来弄点水给他，当老乔治出现在门口的时候他松了口气，太好了，终于有人来关心一下他的死活了。

“水，拜托。”他有气无力的哼道。“Steve去哪儿了？”他不满的咕哝。

“Rogers先生今天休假。”老乔治把水端给他。

“我什么时候准过他休假？”Barnes一口气喝干了杯子里的水。

“Rogers先生每个月有两个休息日，这是老爷允许的。”老乔治收走杯子，看着一脸乌云的Barnes. 

“我不准他休假，告诉他假期取消，叫他给我滚回来。”Barnes看上去像被人打了一拳似的怒气冲冲。

老乔治皱起眉头，这个宅子里不止Rogers有休假，每一个仆从都有休假日，时间统一由Rogers管家安排，如果Barnes取消了Rogers管家的休假日那是不是意味着其他人的休假也要跟着泡汤，所以他坚决的捍卫起Rogers的休假权，“这是老爷允许的，要取消也该是老爷取消。”

Barnes闻言更生气了，他记得不久前这个宅子里的人还是友好又听话的，上帝，他简直想张嘴骂人，但看到老乔治那张沧桑的脸又生硬的忍了回去,“好了，没事了，你下去吧。”

老乔治走后，Barnes在屋子里独自生起闷气来。Steve去哪儿了。是在逛街还是在图书馆看书，更有可能，是去跟情人约会。一瞬间Howard的脸跳进了他的脑海，但是，除非Howard有分身术，否则他不可能同时出现在欧洲大陆和美利坚，他甩了甩昏沉沉的脑袋，把Howard甩出脑海，操，他居然不知道Steve有休假日。以前Steve不在的时候那帮家伙只是告诉他Steve出去了，没人告诉他那个混蛋是去休假了，妈的，他在家里百无聊赖的时候Steve指不定在哪个小贱货床上翻云覆雨呢。他要弄清楚Steve休假日都干什么去了.

他像福尔摩斯一样打量着这间陈设简单的屋子，红木办公桌算是这间屋子里最奢华的东西，桌上摆放着一些拆开过的信件，旁边是一瓶墨水和一支新钢笔，几个星期前他摸走了Steve的钢笔，那只钢笔现在静静的躺在他的书桌抽屉里，想起这个他就忍不住又想摸点别的什么东西走了。

他环视四周，看见衣帽架上挂着的灰色羊毛大衣，就是几天前Steve披在他身上后来又拿走的那件，他喜欢那件大衣，那件大衣比Steve实在，会切切实实的包裹住他，给他温暖。但是直接拿走那件大衣会被其他人看见，只好悻悻作罢.

他绕过不合时宜的屏风，翻检起Steve的衣柜，所有的衣服都按颜色和季节整齐划一的叠放着像一队队等待检阅的士兵，Barnes都有些不忍心打乱它们。他挑中了一条白色的棉质内裤，说挑，是因为他没有选择余地，那个审美残缺的Steve衣柜里只有黑色和白色两种可供挑选的颜色，Barnes的收藏品里已经有一条黑色的了，他坐在Steve的床上对着手中团的发皱的内裤发笑，他真希望Steve此刻破门而入，他打赌Steve脸上的表情一定精彩极了。

Steve的房间他来过很多次，这个房间和他本人一样无聊的像独立宣言，和他现在一样无聊的像独立宣言，Barnes在心里纠正，他刚回家那会儿Steve一点也不无聊，他说的俏皮话可以让Barnes笑上好几天。他还可以随时随地跳上Steve宽阔的背，勾着他的脖子像个小疯子一样大叫，Steve不仅不会生气还会等他跳下来之后挠挠他的脑袋略含宠溺的叫他小淘气。没错，那时候Steve不怎么叫他小少爷，除非在人前或者其他正式场合。他大概就是那个时候会错了意，一门心思的以为Steve那份喜欢和他自己的喜欢是一回事。

然后就是那场灾难式的告白，他妈的，他当时就不该那么傻兮兮揣着什么浪漫情怀去告白，他应该在Steve的咖啡里下药然后把自己剥光了跟他躺进一个被窝，等Steve醒了哭着要他负责。而依他对Steve的了解，那个混蛋会负责，哪怕再不情不愿，他还可以挤出几滴眼泪控诉Steve有多么粗暴，把他弄的有多疼。只要能得到Steve他才不在乎撒几个小谎。可惜他错过了良机，如今只能对着手中那团内裤发笑。

他在Steve床上躺够了，把那团内裤塞进口袋，离开的时候桌上的台历引起了他的注意，今天和下下个周日都被画上了圈，今天是Steve的休假日，那么另一个圈就是他下一个休假日。他吹了声口哨，下下个周日，让我看看你都去了些什么地方，亲爱的Steve，他对着台历挑起了唇角。


	5. Chapter 5

“怎么今天不用伺候你那位难缠的小少爷吗？”Natasha吸着玻璃杯里的饮料戏谑的看着他。

Steve抿着嘴不搭话，他不想Natasha在这个档口提起Barnes，他去见了Barnes的父亲，失败的铁路投资像无底洞让Barnes集团快撑不下去了。老Barnes打算卖掉他视为根基的运输集团然后宣布破产，不然他连最后一点体面也无法保住。Steve需要Barnes家的运输集团，“我们的资金够吗？”

“接下整个运输集团不是大问题，”Natasha晃动着翘起的二郎腿，“问题是你打算怎么处理你的小少爷？他父亲投资失败落得一文不名，你不忍心看他流落街头吧。“

“他的信托基金不会有事，我和律师确认过了，那栋住宅遣散大部分的帮佣，以他父亲剩余的资产应该还能维持。他明年就满十八岁了，也该学着打理自己的生活了。”Steve盯着地毯说道。

“啧，每次提起他你就像刺猬似的竖起一身的刺，那小鬼那么迷恋你何必拒人于千里之外。”

“Nat，你忘了Kevin死的时候只有18岁，他只不过是一时兴起帮我试了一回新车。”Steve把目光收回来正眼看着Natasha。

Steve Rogers，纽约地下世界曾经的一号势力Romanov家族的真正首领，从不真正露面，地下世界称他R先生，三年前因为拒绝参与毒品生意被其他几大家族联手重创，Romanov家族的货源渠道被断的七零八落，重要人物被悬赏追杀，在他避难的时候，一个昔日的“朋友”送了他一辆车让他做代步工具，一辆毫不起眼的福特，也许正是因为这份不起眼让他忽略了其中的杀机，跟随他的小兄弟Kevin非要帮他试车，他拗不过就让Kevin去了，那孩子兴高采烈跳上车开出去不到一百米车就轰然炸裂，他眼睁睁的看着Kevin被气浪切割成了碎片。那一整天Steve没再说一句话。

为了夺回失去的东西，他走进了与地下世界毫不沾边的Barnes家，Natasha给了老管家Liz先生一大笔钱和Liz先生初恋情人的地址，那位老管家立即电光火石的向老Barnes先生提出了辞呈，奔赴情人怀抱。而获得他人的好感，对Steve来说并不困难，他成了Barnes家的新管家。

第一年一切顺利，他利用管家的身份熟悉着集团的一切，安插他的人手进入关键岗位，利用Barnes集团控制的渠道重整货源和路线，这个掌管着东海岸一半港口的集团成了他恢复元气的救命稻草，然而第二年，他猝及不防的意外出现了，老Barnes的独子James Buchanan Barnes从遥远的寄宿学校回来了，那孩子不到几分钟就赢得了他巨大的好感，他喜欢Barnes，在他身边他难得的放松自在，那是自Kevin死后他第一次无意识的把重建家族的任务抛在脑后，他喜欢Barnes，他喜欢他恶作剧之后挑着眉一脸坏笑的看着他，他也喜欢他不打招呼的跳上他的后背勾着他的脖子大声尖叫，Steve最棒，完全无厘头的胡闹，他最最喜欢的是和Barnes一起学他父亲一脸严肃的教训人的样子，他们会大笑着指着对方眼角溢出的眼泪，然后再次笑作一团。他真心喜欢Barnes。

但是他担不起那个男孩的一腔热情，他有太多的事要做，太多的人指望着他，更何况他还是个利用Barnes家产业的混账，他记得那个男孩的眼泪怎样心碎的濡湿了他的指尖，“我不适合你，Barnes少爷，找个年纪相仿的男孩吧。”他说。

第一年一切顺利，他利用管家的身份熟悉着集团的一切，安插他的人手进入关键岗位，利用Barnes集团控制的渠道重整货源和路线，这个掌管着东海岸一半港口的集团成了他恢复元气的救命稻草，然而第二年，他猝及不防的意外出现了，老Barnes的独子James Buchanan Barnes从遥远的寄宿学校回来了，那孩子不到几分钟就赢得了他巨大的好感，他喜欢Barnes，在他身边他难得的放松自在，那是自Kevin死后他第一次无意识的把重建家族的任务抛在脑后，他喜欢Barnes，他喜欢他恶作剧之后挑着眉一脸坏笑的看着他，他也喜欢他不打招呼的跳上他的后背勾着他的脖子大声尖叫，Steve最棒，完全无厘头的胡闹，他最最喜欢的是和Barnes一起学他父亲一脸严肃的教训人的样子，他们会大笑着指着对方眼角溢出的眼泪，然后再次笑作一团。他真心喜欢Barnes。

但是他担不起那个男孩的一腔热情，他有太多的事要做，太多的人指望着他，更何况他还是个利用Barnes家产业的混账，他记得那个男孩的眼泪怎样心碎的濡湿了他的指尖，“我不适合你，Barnes少爷，找个年纪相仿的男孩吧。”他说。

自那以后他戴上了冷冰冰的面具，把Barnes冷酷的挡在他的世界之外，可那个撞死南墙也不知回头的小家伙无孔不入，他甚至偷他的内裤穿在身上故意给他看，有一两次他差点把那小混蛋直接掀翻在床上。为了不让自制力崩溃，他只好表现的越发冷淡。

“你准备什么时候离开？只要老Barnes一点头，你在Barnes家就再也没有待下去的理由了，家族需要你，Steve,如果你真舍不得那小鬼就娶回来养在家里，家族成员会照顾他。”Natasha点燃了一支雪茄，Steve皱了皱眉。

Natasha笑嘻嘻的看他，“还是那么一板一眼，混我们这行的只有你是异类，不抽烟不喝酒还不好色，你就快浮出水面了，Boss,金屋藏娇也算是个还说的过去的癖好。”

他会在一天之内把所有人闹的鸡飞狗跳，相信我他不是那种乖宝宝。而且他不会原谅我欺骗他。” Steve眼神黯了一下。

“老天，你真被他迷住了。我们为了生存撒的谎比吃过的饭还多，不敢相信你居然介意这个。”Natasha装作惊讶的样子。

“关于Barnes的讨论到此为止。”Steve试图以长辈的口气制止Natasha继续纠缠这个话题。

“Steve,你为什么不敢说真正的原因，”Natasha收起调侃的语气，锐利的眼神刀一般刮过Steve的脸颊，“你怕我们和其他家族开战会殃及他。哪怕把他收在Romanov家族最坚固的堡垒里你也不放心。所以你要他离你越远越好。我猜Barnes真的要恨就只会恨你一直让他蒙在鼓里，你借用港口那点破事根本不值一提，他如果早知道帮你还来不及，败掉家产的是他父亲又不是你。”

“Nat,”Steve沉默了一会儿，“他爱的是那个管家Steve,一个不存在的人。”  
说完，他站起身拿走了Natasha指间夹着的雪茄，拧开门把手丢下一句，“对你皮肤不好。”  
Natasha愣愣的盯着Steve的背影半晌无奈的笑出来，“笨蛋。”


End file.
